1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a manufacturing method of the display device, and a portable computer having the display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been widely replaced by flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting devices (OLEDs), etc.
The flat panel display devices include a display panel displaying an image, and a circuit board applying data signals to the display panel. The circuit board receives image signals through an external signal cable, converts the image signals into the data signals, and applies the data signals to the display panel.
A connector to which the signal cable is connected is mounted to the circuit board.
When the signal cable is connected to the connector, and external signals including the image signals are applied thereto, electromagnetic interference (EMI) is generated in the connector.
When a portable computer mounted with the display device uses a wireless wide area network (WWAN), significant noise is detected in a communication antenna due to the EMI generated in the connector.